Marissa Stahlbaum's Diary
WARNING: TRIGGER IN THIS Porcelain Doll: Shattered Now, all I can say is one thing. Raven Queen is to blame for this. She made us all question our destinies, made friends turn against friends, and made Headmaster #1 hate all of us. Worst of all though... she dragged me into the curiosity. Yes! I am a rebel.. secretly. That does not mean that I choose a side to keep in of the drama. No, I don't want my destiny! Okay?! ''My god! I don't want people to think I'm crazy! Well people already think I am but... No! I am not crazy... am I? No I'm not... whatever-after! I'm spella upset at Raven Queen for a reason, she made me let down my father family.. my mommy, younger brother, older sister, step-father... and ''him. If you can't tell, me and my father aren't fairy close. Hexually, it wasn't me. I know, I know what you're thinking.. But Marissa! Your such a naughty girl! How could you have '''not '''ruined you and your father's lovingness?! '' Well, first of all, thank you for the compliment! I really appreciate compliments of me being naughty! Then again I do plan out all of my actions in a notebook It was my mother (who I care for fairy much) who was affected badly by this coolness of my father and I had. I swear to you though! It was him! I'll tell you! Well, it all started in Nursery-Rhyme School. I was tripping walking home from school and I was excited because I had the whole weekend alone with my mother. My father was visiting The Good King and my older sister, Emma, was going to The Village of Bookend for the weekend for some friends. I saw my father's carriage at my friend's home and looked into the window. He was in there having sex with another woman, not my mother. I ran home as fast as I could, and ''didn't ''tell my mother. I felt so guilty about it.. the affair carried on for so long, that it basically became a black hole for me and my father's family relationship. It had also become a hellhole in my house. My mother found out about the affair and became depressed and started drinking to get her emotions out. My sister and I became each other's resource for comfort. That's how I became so bitter I guess. That has ''NOTHING ''to do with this. She made me curious, she made me lose my friends. I was to blame for this Raven Queen was to blame and I am making sure 'That she gets revenge'...but not yet. First I have to retrace my steps... ''back to where it all started... Chapter 1 My teddy bear alarm rang The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy ''a week after Legacy Day AKA one of the worst days in existance. I got out of my bed and raced down to the castleteria with my MirrorPhone and tried to call my mommy, but to no answer. I tried my step-father, no answer. Finally, after I called Emma, I got an answer. ''"'Marissa, it's eight in the morning. What the hell do you want'?" ''Emma's voice from the phone vibrated in my ear. "''You have to promise not to judge me!" ''I whisper-cried into the phone. "Marissa, tell me what the hell is wrong or I'm hanging up the phone and going back to sleep.''" "Why are you being so pushy?! Just say you promise, you idiot!" '' "Fine. I promise I won't judge. NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" ''"Fine! It's fucking Legacy Day. Everyone's already declared a side or just as a neutral. And now Xavier been pressuring me into posting on my social media that I'm going Royal, even though I don't want too! Emma what do I do?" ''I cried into the phone, tears welling up in my eyes. ''"'Mars, was that all you were worried about?" Emma asked, giggling. "''You promised you wouldn't laugh!" "'No, no. I'm-uh-not. Though Mars, it's Xavier. He's not a part of our family anymore! Don't worry about it! It's only you, me, Maman, Papa, and Frank. Also, maybe Philipe as well."'' "Are you sure?" "Yes, Marissa. I'll have Maman and Philipe call you later. Philipe will help you with your strategy to announce your alignment and Maman will probably come up, if need be, to pick you up from school. Does that sound alright?"'' "Yes it does, thank you Em." "'No problem, Mars. Now get to class!"'' "WHAT?!" ''I hung up my MirrorPhone and realized it was almost time to head to class. ''OH GRIMM! ''I thought in my head as I ran to my dorm room to see my roommate had already gone to class. I quickly got dressed and rushed down to Throneroom. I sat and got out my journal and started to write down notes on what was happening that day. The White Queen arched her eyebrow once I came in but didn't say anything as I sat down and felt my feet get cold, ''literally. And let me just say. That never happens. Chapter 2 As I made my way to lunch with Dawn Mayfairy, my best friend, I heard a ringing in my purse. Dawn paused, arching an eyebrow. "Any idea who that is?" ''Dawn asked, winking her left eye. I blushed, as it might have been Daring Charming, the guy who I currently had a crush on. '''1 missed call from "DO NOT TALK TO THIS DOUCHE" "FUCK THIS!" ''I yelled, throwing my phone on the floor. Students turned to look at the scene, gaping mouths and widened eyes abounded the halls as the silence rang in my ears, realizing what I just did. I never cuss in front of everyone, I never cause a scene... what the hell is going on with me? A student's phone rang off. Than another, than two, than six, than 13, than more that were more that I could count. My eyes widened as I looked around to see the culprit. ''Little Miss Apple White. "Aww, is someone's perfect reputation ruined?" ''Apple asked sickeningly sweet, like an apple that had gone too ripe. "''What the heck, Apple?" ''I yelled, eyebrows furrowing. Me and Apple had always had a not-so-great relationship after last year's war on campus. ''"Why did you do that?!" "To get revenge! You took my place on the Royal Ranks! You took my girlfriend! You took '''everything'!" Apple screamed, stomping her foot. She gestured to Dawn on 'girlfriend', '''AS IF THEY WERE EVER FRIENDS!!' "WOW APPLE! You have really stooped low, you're acting like Duchess now. Likely, since Fruits aren't so smart. Heck, they don't even have brains!" ''I yelled back, smirking and placing a hand on my right hip. Apple's eyes burned into my head and I gulped. Apple always had that effect on people whenever she got mad. She started racing towards me, and tackled me to the ground. She missed a punch and before she could land one, a teacher yelled out. Chapter 3 ''A few hours later... I sat in the waiting room, waiting for my father and mommy. My legs were shaking as I heard the door open. "Mommy?" ''I asked, turning around. Nope. It was my father. ''"Marissa. Can we please have a word?" ''He asked. I nodded and he stepped outside. I followed after him to a dark corner in the nearest hallway. ''"What the hell were you thinking, Marissa?!" ''He yelled at me. I felt tears threatening to spill, and I blinked them away. ''"Why are you yelling at me? I'm not the one who ripped out her page I didn't do anything wrong!" ''I exclaimed, crossing my arms. He breathed in heavily and his hand clenched into a fist. ''"YOU RUINED OUR REPUTATION, MARISSA! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" ''He screamed pushing into the locker. I winced, the locker hitting me in the lower back hard. He pushed me down to the floor and went right up to my face. ''"You are a dissappointment. No one would like you if it wasn't for your status as a princess. I'm done with you." ''He hissed to me. My father left the hall, leaving me in the dark corner. Chapter 4 ''What the actual fuck My father actually disowned me in that moment. In that same moment, a dam broke. And no I did not get my period you idiots who are reading this. I sobbed cried. Yes I cried because of my father, fascinating I know. I sank down that locker, the only freaking locker in that corner and wept like a little baby. I heard footsteps and looked up. Makonnen King, the next villain of my story. I haven't talked to him much since our families hate each other, but he always seemed to sweet to be a villain. "'Uh, hi." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I gave a soft wave and he smiled gently. "Is your dad always like that?" He asked. I felt his eyes on me but couldn't look up to meet them, so instead I kept on looking at the ground and nodded.' "You realize that isn't healthy, right?" He asked again. I wiped the tears away and I sniffled before meeting his eyes for the first time. They were blue, so many shades of blue with no trace of evil in them. Just pure innocence laid in there. I blushed and took my hair out of my pigtails. "''At this point I could really care less." I countered, slumping down more against the locker. "Well, if it makes you better, I don't think your alll those things he said." Makonnen said softly. I looked up at him again. "I think you're really cool, and you're not a dissappointment." He said, brushing the hairs that had fallen into my face out of the way. I blushed once again as he got up and brushed himself off. "See you around, Princess." Makonnen smirked, and sauntered to his class. "Bye!" I yelled after him before covering my mouth. I have 'never '''done that before. I also have never blushed at compliments before. I felt something fluttering in my chest, which was also new. I shook my head before gathering my stuff and heading back to the office. ''What the hell was happening to me? Chapter 5 I walked back to the office and sat, my legs short enough to be crossed in the stiff chair. I could hear the clicking of the typewriter that the secretary liked to use. “''It was a gift from my father''.” She told me last year when I asked why. Father, my ass. I shook my head and looked down at my phone. 'MOMMY '✨ �� '�� ''im outside!! I put my phone in my jacket pocket and headed to the front of the school. A carriage waited and I sighed, shaking my head. I felt a shoulder bump against mine and I stumbled a bit. I looked to see who it was and saw a glimpse of blonde hair getting into the carriage before it being pulled away, revealing Mommy. She waved, her short brunette locks bouncing gently as she stepped up and held her arms out. I ran and met her where she was. My Mommy 'cannot '''be beat by anyone else. She is by far the best mommy in the world. And I only deserve the best. “''Well hi to you too!” She laughed, pulling away from the hug. I smiled widely and held her hand. “''Did Xavier stop by as well?” She asked, her face shifting from the smile that she always wore to a serious frown. I stood in shock. “''How did you-''“ I started to ask before she shushed me. “''I have my ways.” She winked. I giggled and she grabbed my hand before leading me down to Bookend. “''Let’s not focus on that though. This ‘break’ of sorts is just going to be you and me time since Sam and Frank are off in the Alps for Ski Week.''” Mommy stated, smiling as I looked both ways before we crossed the street. I smiled, excited for the week to come.Category:Diaries Category:Rose's Diaries